


Fred Andrews imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Fred Andrews imagines from my tumblrs





	Fred Andrews imagines

There was no denying that there had been an attraction between you and Fred for years but you were his best friends oldest son so neither of you ever made a move knowing the trouble it’d cause.

The summer you moved back to Riverdale after finishing college your dad had gotten you a job working for Fred while you settled back in.

All of the other crew workers had left already for lunch but you stayed behind to finish up one last task before you took your own break.

Fred was standing at the window of his mobile office, watching as you worked, the sweat dripping down your chest after you had removed your shirt due to the unbearable heat. 

“Y/N, can I see you in my office?” Fred asked after walking out onto the site.

“Sure thing boss,” you said dropping the wheelbarrow and following Fred back to his office.

Fred shut and locked the door behind you when you entered his office.

“Is everything okay Fred? Did I do something wrong?” you asked moving to put your shirt back on.

“Leave it off,” Fred muttered.

“What?”

“Your shirt, leave it off.”

“Fred,” you chuckled.

“Come on Y/N, don’t tell me there isn’t something between us,” Fred said leaning up against his desk.

“We both know there is but my dad-”

“FP doesn’t need to know,” Fred shrugged.

“You’re serious about this?” you said raising an eyebrow.

“Please Y/N… fuck me,” Fred begged trying to keep his composure.

You sauntered over to him, nipping at his ear and running your hand over his crotch feeling his erection.

“Do you like it when I touch you Fred?” you whispered into his ear.

“Yes,” he sighed.

“I don’t think I heard you,” you said tearing his belt apart and unbuttoning his jeans.

“I like it when you touch me Y/N,” Fred mumbled.

You pulled his cock out of his boxers, stroking agonizingly slow.

“What would happen if someone walked in right now? Would you be embarrassed by them finding me stroking your cock?” you teased, stroking just a bit faster.

“I locked the door so we wouldn’t have to find out,” he chuckled.

“Turn around,” you then ordered.

Fred turned around without question.

You pulled his jeans down to his ankles, giving him a slap to his ass.

“Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” you said pulling your own hard cock out. 

“Just as long as I have,” Fred grunted as you pushed his shoulder down into his desk.

You ran your fingertips along his asshole, slipping them inside to open him up.

“Don’t have any lube so this is going to sting a little,” you grinned.

“I can take it,” he said and suddenly you were guiding your cock inside of him.

You gave a few gentle thrusts so he could adjust before pushing in further.

When you were in fully you rocked your hips back and forth, building up a rhythm.

Soon enough you were roughly thrusting into him, holding onto his hips to keep him steady.

Fred gripped the edge of his desk, his knuckles turning white at how hard he was holding on. 

“Faster,” he moaned.

“What’s that?” you said playfully, wanting him to say it again.

“Please Y/N, go faster,” he begged.

“Since you asked so nicely,” you smirked, moving your hips faster against him.

You were coming close to your release and wanted to cum the same time as Fred.

“Cum with me Fred, I want to see you play with yourself,” you said kissing the back of his neck.

Fred did as told and began stroking his cock quickly, moaning at the feeling along with you inside him.

With a few more thrusts Fred came all over his desk, the sight causing you to cum too. 

When you were finished you gently pulled out of him, putting your cloths back into place and Fred did the same.

“So that was fun,” you smiled as Fred tried to clean up the mess he made on his desk.

“I knew it’d be a good idea to hire you,” he laughed.


End file.
